Lekismon
, |n1=(En:) Rekisumon''Digimon World Dawn'' }} Lekismon is a Beast Man Digimon. Lekismon has astounding jumping power that toys with its foes using nimble movement. Elusive as the waning moon, its appearance is somewhat mystical.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Moon Night Bomb': Puts enemies to sleep with hypnotizing foam released from its Moon Gloves. *'Tear Arrow': Draws a beautiful ice arrow from its back and fires it. *'Moon Night Kick': Jumps into the sky and comes down on an opponent with a kick. Design Lekismon is based on the . Its gloves are called the "Moon Gloves". Etymologies ;Lekismon (レキスモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *Corruption of Fiction Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lekismon is #193, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 152 HP, 194 MP, 93 Attack, 84 Defense, 94 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 45 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Quick 2 traits. Lekismon digivolves from Lunamon and can digivolve to Crescemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Lekismon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 70% friendship Lekismon can DNA digivolve to LadyDevimon with Devidramon or Kokatorimon. Digimon Story Lost Evolution Lekismon is #120, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Sleep Guard and High Speed Evasion traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Frigimon or Crescemon. Lekismon digivolves from Lunamon and can digivolve into Crescemon or Taomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Lekismon, your Digimon must be at least level 18 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Lekismon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Lekismon DigiFuses from Lunamon, Lopmon, and SnowAgumon, and can DigiFuse to Crescemon with Reppamon and Frigimon, and to Beastmon with Gatomon and Wendigomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lekismon is #138 and is a Water Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Renamon, Lunamon, and Sistermon Blanc and can digivolve to Crescemon, , and MachGaogamon. Its special attack is Moon Night Bomb and its support skill is Moon-Kissed blade which increases damage from Water and Light attacks by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lekismon is #138 and is a Water Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Renamon, Lunamon, and Sistermon Blanc and can digivolve to Crescemon, , and MachGaogamon. Its special attack is Moon Night Bomb and its support skill is Moon-Kissed blade which increases damage from Water and Light attacks by 10%. Digimon World Championship Lekismon digivolves from Lunamon with 5 battles, and digivolves into Crescemon with 10 battles. It can also digivolve to WaruMonzaemon. Digimon Heroes! Lekismon digivolves from Lunamon and can digivolve to Crescemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Lekismon digivolves from Lunamon and can digivolve to Crescemon. Notes and references